Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc - Episode 11
All good things is the twenty-first episode of Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School and the eleventh episode of Future Arc, which serves as the final chapter of the Hope's Peak Series. The episode was originally broadcasted in Japan on September 19th, 2016, and was simulcast with English subtitles by Funimation the same day. Summary More truths are exposed as Makoto and the group take one step closer to ending the game once and for all! Gallery :For episode screencaps, see: 'Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc - Episode 11/Image Gallery''' Plot During a flashback to several years earlier, the survivors of the very first Killing School Life emerge from the previously sealed up Hope's Peak Academy. At a Future Foundation office, several members watch the video feed of the incident with pleasure and invigoration, including Kyosuke Munakata, Great Gozu, Chisa Yukizome and Kazuo Tengan. Back in the present, Makoto, Aoi Asahina, Ryota Mitarai and Kyosuke all discuss the findings of the late Kyoko's handbook. It proposes that the four murders that occurred during the time limits -- Chisa Yukizome's, Great Gozu's, Seiko Kimura's and Ruruka Andoh's -- contrary to what Monokuma's words have led them to believe, none of these murders were the actions of a single "attacker"; all of them committed suicide by stabbing ''themselves. The people who killed themselves were those closest to one of the Monokuma monitors. Makoto decides to test the theory by having himself heavily tied up right in front of a monitor while the other three hide themselves in a room as the timeout comes. Makoto wakes up prematurely, and is forced to watch the despair inducing Suicide Video on the nearest monitor; this causes him to hallucinate about all of the people who died during the Killing School Life and he is filled up with guilt and agony. A knife is launched out of the monitor, and Makoto uses this to cut off his binds and prepares to plunge the knife into his chest. However, he is abruptly stopped and returned to his senses thanks to an attack by Juzo Sakakura, who survived Kyosuke's earlier attack and amputated his left arm to render him immune to the anesthetic the bracelet would cause, as he was eager to confront the mastermind. Juzo explains that he betrayed Kyosuke out of cowardice by caving in to the ransom of Junko Enoshima and not reporting her involvement to Kyosuke. He admits that the reason he despised Makoto was because he was angry that Makoto killed Junko and not him as he held a bitter grudge against her. Juzo then walks away as Makoto returns to the room. There, they go over the revelation about the suicides as Kyosuke reveals that he is almost certain that Kazuo Tengan is responsible for the killing game. Just as this happens, the lights in the building come off and the bracelets begin to detach from everyone; this is because the dying Juzo ran to the power room and began shutting off all of the power, including the monitors. Juzo does this as he states that despite what happened between them, he still wants Kyosuke to survive.. With Makoto's prodding, Kyosuke races back to the power room, eager to share some final words with Juzo, but he is already dead by the time he arrives. Back in the room, Makoto asks Ryota if he knows anything about the brainwashing technique used in the videos, as he is the Ultimate Animator. Ryota lashes out that it was not his fault; while Makoto attempts to explain that he was not suspecting him, Ryota explains that Junko was the one who used his techniques for despair. His explanation is cut short as Ryota discovers a text message from Kazuo on his phone. Cast Major Minor Crew Japanese English (Funimation) German (FilmConfect) Opening & Ending Danganronpa 3 Future Arc OP (clean) Danganronpa 3 Future Arc ED (clean) Trivia * The despair video that Monokuma made Makoto watch was titled "Monokuma's Gloomy Sunday". This is most likely a reference to the song " ", also known as the "Hungarian Suicide Song". References Navigation ro:Episodul 24 Category:Danganronpa 3 Episodes Category:Maintenance: Anime Article Standardizing Needed Category:Future Arc Episodes